Changement de vie
by Solange O'Riley
Summary: Une Bella plus mode avec une soeur, voilà ce que vous trouverez dans cette fic. Pour la suite, venez lire !   Fic en pause


C'était le dernier jour que Kaitlyn passait avec sa mère et son beau-père. Dès demain, elle et sa sœur jumelle Isabella partiraient pour Forks, petite ville dans l'Etat de Washington. Elle était dans un sens, heureuse de quitter Phoenix, car elle n'aurait plus à faire attention aux autres. Elle se sentait différente, ne serait-ce que par rapport à sa sœur. Isabelle-Bella- pour la famille et les amis, était belle avec un joli visage en forme de cœur, encadré par des cheveux châtains, des yeux chocolat, un teint mat et une taille fine. Alors qu'elle avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un teint pâle. Cette différence s'était surtout fait sentir au lycée. Tandis que Bella était la coqueluche des filles et des garçons, elle était la jeune toujours plongées soit dans ses cahiers, soit dans des livres de musique.

Elle ne se rappelait plus quand cela avait commencé, mais elle savait que cette différence avait altéré ses rapports avec sa famille. Tout le monde adulait Bella, même si Renée, la mère des deux jeunes filles, faisaient tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle avait accordé aux sœurs le droit de faire deux activités. Bella avait argumenté que sa seule activité était le shopping et les soirées, tandis que Kaitlyn avait décidé de prendre des cours de guitare et des cours de gym et d'aïkido. Sa mère avait laissé faire, car les activités de Kaitlyn étaient moins couteuses qu'une seule sortie de Bella. De plus, Bella recevait souvent de l'argent de son père, Charlie Swan, le shérif de Forks, ce qui l'encourageait à dépenser plus encore. Leurs parents s'étaient séparés lorsque les jumelles avaient un an, et aujourd'hui, la mère venait de se remarier et comptait suivre son nouveau mari, Phil, dans sa recherche d'un club de baseball de première division. Les sœurs avaient donc décidé de partir chez leur père. Enfin, Kaitlyn en avait manifesté l'envie, et Bella fit comme si cela était son idée.

-Kaitlyn ! Tu as fins de préparer tes valises ?

-Oui Maman, tout est prêt !

-Bien. Tu peux aider ta sœur, s'il te plait ? Je crois qu'elle a des soucis pour fermer ses valises.

-Oui, bien sur. _Tu parles ! C'est surtout qu'il lui faut une bonniche ! Rahh ! Elle m'énerve la petite princesse ! _Pensa la jeune fille

Elle pénétra dans la chambre violette de sa sœur et la vit assise sur son lit, sans même tentait de fermer ses bagages. Kaitlyn soupira et entreprit de fermer les cinq valises de sa sœur. Trente minutes plus tard, elle fit la bise à tout le monde et partit se coucher dans sa chambre couleur émeraude.

Le lendemain fut chargé, entre les adieux, le départ, l'embarquement, le vol et l'atterrissage à Seattle, où Charlie les récupéra. Il fit une petite bise à la brune et enlaça longtemps son autre fille.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t'il, ignorant totalement la plus jeune.

-Je vais très bien Papa ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Et la conversation commença, entièrement tournée vers Bella, tandis que Kaitlyn, se plongeait dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une heure de trajet, ils furent arrivés devant la maison du shérif. Sur deux étages, la maison était accueillante. Charlie monta les bagages de ses deux filles jusque dans leurs chambres. Celle de Bella était juste à coté de celle du shérif, était violette et donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Celle de Kaitlyn, en revanche, était au deuxième, et donnait sur la forêt. Un grand arbre se trouvait juste devant la fenêtre. Elle se rendit compte que c'était l'ancien bureau de Charlie. Il y avait juste mis un lit, une petite bibliothèque et son vieil ordinateur. Elle s'en fichait un peu mais était ravie de constater le panorama et surtout de la couleur de sa chambre. Elle y retrouvait le même vert que celui de la forêt. Son père la laissa s'installer puis la fit descendre car des amis à lui étaient là. Il s'agissait de Billy Black et de son fil Jacob. Ils appartenaient à la tribu des Quileutes, qui avaient son territoire, La Push, au nord de la ville.

-Bonjour les filles ! Vous vous souvenez de nous ? Demanda le vieil Indien

-Oui, bien sur ! On jouait avec Jacob lorsque l'on était petite ! Répondit Kaitlyn.

-Ah, oui, on faisait des pâtés de boue ! Rajouta Bella

-Oui, c'est ça ! Toi et moi, on était souvent ensemble Bella ! Répliqua Jacob

-Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu devrais leur faire voir Charlie !

-T'as raison Billy ! Bella, cette Golf, tu sais, celle dont tu m'avais parlé ?

-Oui…

-Et bien, je crois que le Père Noël te l'a apporté en avance !

-Quoi ! Oh merci Papa ! S'écria-t-elle en découvrant sa belle voiture noire.

-Pour toi Kaitlyn, j'ai ma camionnette. Elle est pour toi.

-Merci Papa ! Répondit elle en s'approchant de la vieille Chevrolet verte.

Billy en voyant la différence que faisait Charlie entre ses filles grimaça un peu, mais ne dit rien. La soirée se termina calmement, entre les conversations sur la pèche des deux adultes et celle de Bella et Jacob.

Le lendemain, Kaitlyn partit tôt pour arriver avec tout le monde au lycée. Elle passa chez la secrétaire qui s'étonna un peu que les deux sœurs ne soient pas ensemble. Elle lui remit son emploi du temps et la jeune fille partit vers sa salle de cours. Elle avait cours de dessin. Les deux premières heures se passèrent tranquillement, malgré quelques jeunes qui la regardaient comme une attraction de foire. A dix heures, elle rejoignit la cour où elle trouva sa sœur entourée de jeunes la dévorant du regard. Elle allait pour s'asseoir lorsque sa sœur l'appela.

-Kaitlyn !

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi, tu connais la différence entre les suites convergentes et divergentes ?

-Bella, je suis en 1ère L. Tu me parles chinois, là.

-Rho, c'est vrai. Tu as choisi la filière des faibles.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La L aussi c'est dur !

-Oui, oui. D'accord, t'énerves pas ! Bref, je repars en cours. A tout à l'heure en sport !

-C'est ça ! répondit-elle en regardant sa sœur partir. Elle savait qu'elle lui mettrait la pâté, Bella n'étant pas sportive.

Elle décida de partir en cours de littérature. Là, elle y croisa deux jeunes très différents des autres : le garçon avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux topazes et la fille avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et les mêmes yeux topazes que son ami. Kaitlyn remarqua que les traits du garçon étaient tirés, comme s'il souffrait. Quant à la fille, on aurait dit un lutin avec son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Lorsque le prof entra, il fit l'appel et Kaitlyn put savoir leurs noms : Alice et Jasper Hale. Kaitlyn, fascinée par ses deux jeunes, ne vit pas le cours passait. Elle partit donc à la fin vers la cantine avec un air un peu rêveur. Elle se prit une salade et une limonade et partit s'asseoir à la même table que sa sœur.

-Les gars, je vous présente ma sœur, la timide Kaitlyn ! Dit Bella

-Salut. Marmonna celle-ci

-Salut ! Moi c'est Mike, et voici Laureen, Jessica, Angela, Ben et Eric. Déclara le jeune aux cheveux blonds

-Tu es en quoi ? demanda Jessica

-En L.

-Oh ! Et ça va, c'est pas trop dur le dessin ? demanda Laureen, mauvaise

-Laureen ! Tu sais, nous, on est porté par les chiffres, elle s'est par les mots. L'un comme l'autre ça doit être difficile. Répliqua Angela en souriant gentiment à Kaitlyn

-Oui, c'est un peu ça ! répondit celle-ci tout en sortant sa guitare pour vérifier ses accords avant d'aller en musique.

Elle était absorbée par sa guitare et ne vit que trop tard le verre de Bella glissé vers son instrument. L'eau gicla sur la guitare et s'infiltra totalement dedans.

-Non ! Bella ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! ? s'insurgea t'elle

-Quoi ! Mais…

Bella fut interrompu par l'arrivée de cinq jeunes. Kaitlyn reconnu Jasper et Alice. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de la salle.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Bella

-Les Cullen et les Hale. Répondit Jessica

-Le grand brun c'est Emmett Cullen et le rouquin, c'est son frère Edward. La grande blonde c'est Rosalie et la brune joyeuse c'est….

-C'est Alice, et le gars à côté d'elle c'est Jasper Hale. Ils sont frères et sœurs pas vrai ? demanda Kaitlyn

-Avec Rosalie, ce sont des triplés. Emmett sort avec Rosalie et Alice avec Edward. Ils ont tous été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Mais comment t'étais au courant pour Alice et Jasper ?

-On a cours de littérature ensemble. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai cours. A plus ! dit Kaitlyn en s'éloignant

_Pff, je vais devoir m'acheter une nouvelle guitare maintenant ! Faut que je me trouve un travail, parce que c'est pas Charlie qui va me la payer._se dit' elle tout en arrivant devant la salle

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'Alice et Jasper vinrent vers elle.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Alice et voici Jasper, mon frère.

-Bonjour. Lui dit celui-ci

-Euh, salut.

-On se demandait si tu voulais bien nous remplacer à la bibliothèque de la ville parce-que l'on ne peut plus le faire maintenant.

-Je… Oui bien sur ! Mais la ou le bibliothécaire risque de ne pas accepter. Et puis pourquoi moi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera d'accord. Et on a pensé à toi parce-que tu es celle qui en connait un rayon sur la littérature. On a vu ça tout à l'heure.

-Je… Merci. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?

-Hum… Tu pourrais venir avec moi ce vendredi pour faire les magasins ? suggéra Alice

-Oui, d'accord. Répondit Kaitlyntout en faisant la grimace

-Tu aurais mieux fait de refuser, Kaitlyn. Lui dit Jasper dans un murmure avant de suivre sa sœur

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

Mais Jasper ne lui répondit pas. Kaitlyn partit donc en cours. Elle attendait avec impatience le cours de sport pour pouvoir se venger de Bella. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours temps attendu arriva. Le prof mit les deux sœurs ensemble au volley. Kaitlyn était aux anges : non seulement elle était contre Bella mais en plus Jasper et le baraqué Emmett n'étaient pas loin d'elle. Le match commença et Kaitlyn prit rapidement l'avantage, Bella ne rattrappant presque aucunes balles. Au bout d'un moment celle-ci dut s'énerver car elle lança la balle avec beaucoup de force en direction de Jasper. Kaitlyn intervient en faisant une petite pirouette avant de renvoyer la balle en plein sur le terrain de sa sœur.

-Merci. Fit Jasper, tout prêt d'elle

Kaitlyn se retourna et vit qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

-Je t'en prie.

-Wouha ! Ben ça alors ! T'es trop douée en sport toi ! Où t'as appris à faire ça ? Demanda une grosse voix

-J'ai prit des cours de gym et d'aïkido. Répondit elle en se tournant vers Emmett car c'était lui qui avait parlé.


End file.
